


Joy's Question

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2016 [7]
Category: Abbey Girls - Elsie J. Oxenham
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Joy is curious





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
> Six questions asked

"Andrew! What are you doing?" Joy pushed herself up onto her elbows and stared curiously at the top of Andrew's head.

Andrew looked up from where he'd positioned himself between her legs. He licked his lips and smiled. "Lie back down, Joy. You'll love this."

"As much as I've loved everything else?" Was it only a month since he first kissed her? Gently on her lips three times; on the fourth he teased her with his tongue until she opened her mouth. Ten days ago he'd undone her clothing and bared her breasts to his gaze, his fingers, his mouth. They'd slipped away today, to one of the many bedrooms in an unused wing in Marchwood Manor, where they'd kissed and touched some more until their clothes ended up on the floor and they tumbled naked on to the bed. 

"Maybe even more." 

An hour ago, his fingers had stroked her belly. He'd stared into her eyes. "Joy, Joy, Joy," he'd chanted and his voice had trembled as his fingers moved lower to tangle with the dark bronze curls at the junction of her thighs. And now his mouth was where his fingers had aroused her.

"Andy, Andy, Andy," she cried as her world exploded for a second time.

~ * ~

"You were right again," sighed Joy as she pulled on her stockings. 

"I'm always right," answered Andrew as he searched the room for his left shoe.

"When will I see you next? Tomorrow?"

"Not for a few days. I must go to town. Business, you understand."

"I wish I could go with you! But it wouldn't be permitted. Unless," she paused thoughtfully, "we were married. Andrew?"

"Joy?"

"We should get married."

"I agree."

"I think it's—wait! What?" Joy's normally good grammar deserted her and she gaped at Andrew.

"Yes, you're right. I agree. We should get married. I love you, Joy, and I think you love me."

"Yes, oh, yes! I love you, too! I must go and tell the others." Joy headed for the door, then spun around and enveloped her new fiancé in a hug. "Listen for Jenny-Wren's shriek. I'm sure you'll be able to hear it over here."


End file.
